Love in the Time of Sauron
by Stellarsenna
Summary: This is a story about a man and a woman who learn that life is one giant complicated mess, but love is simple. Simple--not easy. Just like its not easy to explain this story in a few words. Please take pity on me. Read and review! Thanks :


Chia 16

"Concentrate."

Elena took a deep breath and waited for the blow. He struck quickly; the thin silver blade was a mere blur, but her alacrity matched his. The swords sent sparks flying as they clashed together.

"Nice block," Kort praised.

"I learn from the best," Elena replied slyly to her older brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Be glad I'm teaching you at all. You know how mother feels about it," he said, making a face. "Personally, I feel safer knowing you can defend yourself, just in case a time comes when I won't be around," his keen gray eyes gazed uneasily southward. Elena sensed his apprehension and quickly changed the subject to a more enjoyable one.

"We are going to pay a visit to King Thranduil of Mirkwood soon. I've been longing to walk in those forests again."

"Legolas and Thrandelis shall certainly make the party merry," smiled Kort, coming out of his dark reverie.

"Of course."

"You _do_ know why we are going, right?"

Elena peered at him with a sense of foreboding as she slid the sword back in its sheath. "For a nice, innocent vacation?"

"Father wishes you to marry Thrandelis."

She laughed at the absurdity of his words, but grew grave when she realized it was no joke. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Not another suitor! And especially not Thrandelis! He is my friend. Father can't possibly believe I love him!"

"Father's concept of marriage differs greatly from yours," Kort shrugged. "To him it is a political maneuver—an alliance with our Mirkwood kin."

Irritation lined Elena's ageless face. "I'll not marry without love."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kort replied, sheathing his sword as well. "But father is set on Thrandelis. It will be tough to wheedle your way out of this one."

"Ah dear brother, you doubt my powers. I've done it before—I can do it again."

***

Aislinn flew frantically around the room packing clothes for the journey. Her nervous state did not at all fluster her sister. Elena reclined peacefully on the bed.

"Haven't you packed a single thing yet?" Aislinn asked, pausing momentarily.

"No," murmured Elena as she rolled over onto her stomach. Her long jet-black hair fell across her face, blocking it from view.

"I won't pack for you this time," her sister threatened uselessly.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to go," grumbled Elena. "You won't believe who father wants me to marry this time."

"Legolas?" guessed Aislinn as she pinned her hair.

"No, Thrandelis."

The pin clattered to the floor.

"Thrandelis?"

Her sister nodded soberly.

"Do you love him?"

Elena laughed bitterly. "Who marries for love these days?"

Aislinn gave her a serious look.

"Don't worry," said Elena confidently, getting up from the bed. "_I_, the hopeless romantic, will marry for love. How could I settle for anything less? I'll get myself out of this engagement, just like I did with the others."

Aislinn breathed easy again.

***

Legolas, out on one of his daily walks, ambled serenely through the forests of Mirkwood. He watched as the trees swayed in the light breeze. The setting sun peeked gently through the canopy of oaks and danced across the forest floor and Legolas' face as the branches moved in the wind. He took a deep breath of fresh, crisp air. Suddenly, he felt hands close over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice sang.

He whirled around and after a moment of surprise, his fair face broke into a genuine smile.

"You are far too sneaky for your own good," he chastised her.

Elena laughed at his greeting and embraced him.

"When did you arrive?" Legolas asked as they walked back to the castle.

"Not even an hour ago, but just in time for dinner."

"As is always your custom."

"The elves of Cais Emyrith get hungry when they travel. What can I say?"

"How about, 'into the Hall before we are late for the desired dinner,'" a new voice answered her.

Both she and Legolas turned. Thrandelis, followed by Kort and Aislinn, stood before them.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm to Elena with a charming smile that seemed slightly forced.

She took it reluctantly. Kort and Legolas exchanged smirks and shot her sly looks that she wisely chose to ignore. The feast was delicious. The finest wines, the freshest fruits and vegetables, and the sweetest cakes were served in honor of the guests. Elena's enjoyment of the banquet was far less than that of her brother. Thrandelis' constant attentions to herself annoyed her to the point of exasperation. She was glad when the night ended, and she could return to her chamber. Her nightgown had just been put on when a small knock on the door echoed through the room. 'It is Kort, come to have a good laugh at me,' she thought to herself irritably.

"Go away, Kort. I am not in good humor right now."

"It's Aislinn. Please let me in. I need to speak with you at once."

Wondering what could possibly perturb her sister at this time of night, she opened the door. Aislinn was pale and walked solemnly into the room. She immediately got to the point.

"What is between you and Thrandelis?"

Elena had not expected that.

"A formal engagement?" pressed Aislinn. "Has he proposed?"

"What! Are you mad? Of course not! We have not even been here a day."

"Then why did he spend all his time with you?"

"I don't know!" cried Elena. "I certainly didn't ask for it."

"Then…then—you don't love him?"

"Bless your heart, no! I've told you so before."

"Oh," Aislinn mumbled.

"Why?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"No—no reason," her sister replied a little to quickly.

Elena's eyes widened with astonishment. "You love him don't you?"

Aislinn colored embarrassedly and remained silent. Elena guessed the reason for her sister's silence.

"Does he return your affection?"

"I thought so!" Aislinn burst passionately. "Until tonight."

Elena stayed quiet, and the distressed princess continued, "We have been writing to each other, very faithfully, for more than a year. I waited patiently for father to suggest another visit. I longed to hear his voice and see his face. You know not my anticipation. I was greatly surprised when all his coveted attentions fell upon you. Not once did he even acknowledge my presence except for a polite nod when we arrived."

She heaved a sigh and fell sobbing onto her older sister's shoulder.

"Poor dear! How confused you must have been," Elena sympathized, stroking Aislinn's silky black hair. "But I think I've figured it out."

"You have?" she inquired, her almond-shaped brown eyes looking hopeful.

"Yes, but I'll say more only when I have confirmed my suspicions. Until then, rest easy Aislinn," she said, kissing her sister goodnight and ushering her out the door.

Somehow, Aislinn felt comforted.

***

Dawn broke over Mirkwood. The first rays of sunlight fell upon a fair head of golden hair, illuminating the handsome and timeless face of Prince Thrandelis. He walked through the dewy ground of the forest and inhaled the brisk air. These surroundings slightly eased his troubled heart. He tried to clear his conflicted mind, and was succeeding when—

"You're up early, my lord."

Thoughts flooded back into his head as he stared at the cause of all his woe. But his chivalrous manners commanded him to hide his dilemma and be courteous to the lady. He greeted Elena with utmost civility.

"Something ails you, Thrandelis. Pray, tell me what makes you look so grave. Perhaps I can help."

"No offense, but I doubt you could, dear Elena. They are matters of the heart."

"Do you think I have no heart?" she teased.

"Now, how many dejected suitors have been turned away from Cais Emyrith?" he retorted playfully.

"Only seven."

He smiled absent-mindedly. Elena studied his face. She needed to be sure.

"Women are good at easing 'matters of the heart.' Try me."

"If you can get me out of my predicament, I'd give you my horse," he laughed, doubting her ability.

"Well, first let me guess the problem. Our fathers have conspired against us and arranged our marriage. Correct?"

He looked at her in amazement, "How did you—?"

"My father may not trust _me _with this sort of information, but I have other sources with which I find out my business."

"Kort told you?" asked Thrandelis, already knowing the answer.

"Of course."

Thrandelis smiled at the friendship between brother and sister.

"But I am not finished with my prediction. You are in love with someone else."

Elena watched his reaction closely. His smooth skin colored a pale blush, and his strikingly blue eyes softened at the remembrance of his beloved. He noticed Elena watching him and quickly regained his poise, but too late—her sharp eyes had caught the change of countenance. He looked slightly ruffled by her suggestion, but she hadn't even begun to startle him yet.

"And the lady you pine for is…Aislinn?"

He spun his head around so fast that his blonde hair whipped across his face. He was utterly amazed.

"How—how—?" he sputtered.

"Wild guess," she replied nonchalantly. "But still, I am not finished."

He didn't know what else she could say to make him more bewildered.

"You have been battling within yourself—whether to follow your heart or do your duty. Defy your father's wishes and marry the woman you love, or obey him—and be unhappy for the rest of your life."

"You're reading my mind exactly," breathed Thrandelis in hardly a whisper.

"No," she answered solemnly, "but I have had those same feelings before. You're looking at a girl who turned down seven suitors, remember?"

"What should I do?" he asked, eager for her answer.

"It's pretty obvious what _I_ would do, but this decision is yours alone. I will tell you this though," she said. "She loves you with all her heart."

His face lit up with delight at this statement. "Did she tell you so?"

Elena smiled kindly at him, "Yes, she did."

His mind was eased, but the overprotective sister's mind was not.

"You must swear to me, Thrandelis, that you truly love her—as much as she loves you."

"More!" he cried passionately.

The look on his face would have convinced a tougher judge than Elena.

"Good," she sighed in relief.

"But what about our engagement?" he asked worriedly.

"No offense, my lord, but I wish to marry a man who loves me and not my sister," she joked." "Besides, you're not my type. Too tall."

He laughed, but asked seriously, "What shall we do?"

"I'll take care of it," she replied with a confident smile.

He couldn't help but trust her.

"Here comes Aislinn," Elena announced, picking up her skirts. "Tell her how you truly feel."

"Thank you, Elena. I owe you," he said gratefully, giving her a tremendous hug.

She gave him an encouraging pat on the back and hurried away.

***

Days passed and nothing happened. Aislinn seemed confident that her sister would take care of everything, but Thrandelis felt anxious. The engagement was to be finalized that very day.

"All that is left to do is tell the bride!" Elena's father, King Elondruil cried excitedly.

Kort laughed silently at his father's optimism. The king thoroughly believed a wedding would take place. Kort wasn't so sure. All week, he observed Elena's peculiar behavior. She hardly spoke and looked startled if anyone addressed her—as if she had been deep in thought before the interruption. There was also the furtive whispering between her and Legolas that caused Kort's suspicion. Whenever Elena and Legolas collaborated, unusual events generally followed.

"Kort."

The prince stirred, putting his thoughts aside. "Yes, father?"

"Go and call Elena in here."

"Yes sir," he replied, obediently leaving the Hall.

He walked right to her chamber. Low voices sounded through the door. He knocked. The murmurs stopped immediately. Soon the door opened a crack. He stared into Elena's piercing, violet eyes.

"Yes?" she inquired curtly.

"Father wants you in the Hall."

Elena slammed the door in his face, but reopened it in a second. She and Legolas exited the room.

"What are you two planning?" Kort asked, grinning broadly.

"Nothing even remotely amusing, I'm afraid," Legolas replied gravely.

Elena grimaced, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Kort felt slightly hurt by this statement. His baby sister usually told him everything. She softened at the surprised expression on his face.

"Sorry Kort, but the risks are higher this time. More than my own happiness depends on this. Please don't be upset."

He looked from one solemn face to the other.

"You two are scaring me."

They were silent all the way down to the Hall.

"Ah dearest Elena, don't be mad, but I've got a surprise for you!" her father exclaimed.

She took a deep breath and approached her father. He took her hand and led her up the Hall to Thrandelis and his father. The former's avid expression resolved Elena to execute her plan.

"King Thranduil has consented to a marriage betw—" but Elena cut in.

"Excuse me father, but I know already. And though I'm exceedingly grateful,"—here she bowed humbly to King Thranduil—"I cannot accept."

Her father turned angrily to his son, "Kort! You told her didn't you?"

"Father please," interjected Elena before he started on Kort. "It was pretty obvious—especially at the banquet. Anyway, that is not the point."

"Then what is the point? Please enlighten me!" he said, rounding on Elena.

"I cannot accept because Thrandelis doesn't love me—"

"Oh, here we go again!" exclaimed King Elondruil. "You don't _need _to be in love! You know, your mother and I—"

"—Had an arranged marriage and look how happy you are now—Blah, blah, blah…" she replied blandly, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. You can learn to love later!"

"That won't be possible."

"And why not?"

Elena sighed. "Because Thrandelis loves someone else."

All eyes turned to the prince who was rapidly turning pale.

"My son," said King Thranduil. "Is this true?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Bah!" ejected Elondruil, throwing his hands into the air.

"But surely you cannot object to my choice!" Thrandelis cried fervently. "For she is your daughter, Aislinn, whom I love ardently. She is the one I wish to marry."

Aislinn could not hold back any longer. She gave a heavy sob, rushed up the dais to Thrandelis' side, and clasped his hand. They glanced at King Thranduil. He looked very much amused—but King Elondruil was beside himself.

"Aislinn! What! You love him? This is too much. Two rebellious daughters…girls more docile my foot!" He turned to Thrandelis, "You must marry Elena. She is the eldest. I'll not have my youngest daughter married before the elder."

"Oh father, stop being so old-fashioned," Kort put in.

"How about a bargain?" Elena inserted quietly.

Everyone stared at her. Kort glanced at Legolas, who watched Elena with a mournful look on his face.

"What sort of bargain?" King Elondruil asked suspiciously.

"If you let them get married, I will let you choose a husband for me. And—and I'll not say a word, but marry whomever you choose, quietly—like a good girl." The words were hard to get out of her mouth.

Everyone gaped at her in shock, including her father. Aislinn regained her senses first: "Oh Elena! I won't let you do it!" She rushed to her sister.

"Hush Aislinn, I submit to this because I couldn't bear to get in between the true love that you and Thrandelis have. If both of you are happy, then I am satisfied."

Aislinn hugged her sister tight.

"You had better love her well, Thrandelis," she joked, wiping tears from her eyes. She turned towards her father.

"Do we have a deal?"

He was still in shock, but nodded. He couldn't let such an opportunity pass. He would never get another one. They shook on it.

The happy lovers left the hall blissfully after attaining King Thranduil's blessing. As she was about to leave, Elena felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found King Thranduil smiling benevolently at her with his warm, graceful eyes.

"Admirable," he commented gently with an approving nod. "I'm glad my son has a friend like you."

He left her looking dumbstruck, but feeling honored.

***

"That took some guts," said Kort appreciatively as he sat next to Elena in the carriage on their way back home. "How could you do it?"

"I did it for Aislinn. And I've delayed marriage for a couple of months at least."

"Why are you so against marriage?"

"I'm not against marriage, I'm against an agenda. If I marry you we get this, this, and this. It's barbaric. I don't wish to be a bargaining tool," she stated heatedly.

"Father just wants to make sure you are taken care of if anything should happen."

"He knows full well I can take care of myself."

"Yes, he does," answered Kort thoughtfully. "Perhaps that frightens him."

Elena frowned. "So he wants to marry me off because he's afraid that I'll…what? Fly off and never come back?"

"Sometimes I feel like you might. And then I'd never see my wild little sister again."

"Well, keeping me trapped inside a palace isn't going to help."

"He's trying to find roots for you. Someplace for you to plant yourself—ground yourself. Fly off once in a while, but have a place to call home. You know?"

"Sticking me with a husband I don't love or respect won't keep me rooted to that spot. I can tell you that right now."

"Father won't force you to marry anyone who isn't honorable. He's a little obsessed, but he's fair."

"I know," Elena answered, playing with her hair. "But if I can't stand my new husband, I'm coming to live with you or Aislinn. I can plant roots there. By the way, when are _you _getting married?"

"We're almost home," he said quickly averting her inquiry.

Elena let the subject drop. She peered out the window of the carriage just in time to see the tall ivy-covered archway pass overhead. She felt happy to be home. The hectic business of planning and executing a wedding was starting to fatigue Elena. But now her sister was happily settled at Mirkwood, granting a rest for her family.

"There are Men at the palace," Kort said in a perplexed voice.

"Who?"

"By the looks of it, Men of Rohan."

Elena could see the majestic green banner with the silver horse emblazoned upon it waving in the wind. She saw her mother speaking to them. There were four of them, three men and one woman, all with golden hair.

"Who are they? Can you tell?" she asked Kort.

"That must be Theoden King. See his crown? But we are still too far away to see anyone else. I suppose his son Theodred would accompany him. The other two, I haven't a clue who they are."

"We'll soon find out."

***

"I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble, my lady," Theoden apologized again.

"'No trouble at all, dear friend," Queen Cheydra of Cais Emyrith assured him. "I daresay Elondruil would have been upset had you left. Ah, he approaches now."

She descended the palace steps to greet her husband. The four guests watched Queen Cheydra embrace her husband as two younger elves unpacked the carriages.

"Eomer!" Eowyn whispered in her brother's ear. "Look at that beautiful horse!"

He nodded his head in approval. He had been eyeing the magnificent beast as well. The horse tossed his elegant head, whipping the silky blonde mane across his back. He snorted, stomping his hooves and showing his powerful and muscular physique under a cream-colored coat, which glistened vibrantly in the midday sun. Eomer heard a piercing whistle, and the clever horse instantly turned his head toward his mistress. The young elven woman who had been unpacking the second carriage took hold of the horse's mane and swung herself up, oblivious to the fact that in the process, her white lace dress ripped and became exceedingly muddy. She whispered some words in his ear, and they galloped away.

"The horsewomen certainly look nice," Theodred commented jokingly, as he watched horse and rider speed into the distance.

Eomer and Theodred laughed. Eowyn shook her head and rolled her eyes, but could not suppress a smile.

"Theoden King! Friend! It has been long in the years of Men since we last met, has it not?" King Elondruil greeted him kindly.

"Indeed it has. I quite pined to see Cais Emyrith again. We passed by on the way back to Edoras. Lady Eowyn simply begged to stop and visit. I hoped it would be all right with you."

"I hear your people are great and mighty warriors. I wished to meet such folk and learn much from them," Eowyn said excitedly.

"Splendid!" cried King Elondruil. "I love company! Lady Eowyn you have heard truly and shall be taught whatever you desire."

Eowyn jumped for joy at this pronouncement, and her companions all hid their amused smiles.

"Who are these other delightful young people?" Elondruil asked, turning a merry eye to the other two.

"Oh, yes. This is my son, Theodred. He was just a child last time you saw him. This is my nephew, Eomer, whom you have not met at all."

"Pleasure to meet you!" he said enthusiastically nodding to the men. "I daresay you all shall get along capitally with my own children. Ah! Here they come!"

Kort and Elena, now accompanied by their eldest sister and brother-in-law, ascended the steps. Kort appeared very regal and stately, but Elena with her windswept hair and dirty dress had a flyaway look about her.

"This is my eldest daughter Tannai and her husband Prince Cadmiel."

Both nodded haughtily to their guests, noses stuck high in the air. Eowyn glanced at her brother and they exchanged a look and repressed the laughter that threatened to burst from their lips.

"This is my son, Konrad."

"Please, call me Kort," he requested, bowing respectfully to them.

Eomer was awed by his kingly demeanor while Eowyn noticed his fine gray eyes and the long dark hair which fell upon broad shoulders and became his tall stature.

"And this is my middle daughter, Elena."

She smiled brightly and shook hands with all of them—even King Theoden. The men were slightly taken aback, though highly amused and pleased by her unconventional and hearty welcome. But Eowyn just smiled back and stuck her hand out as well. The greeting suited her.

"Uh oh, we've got another Eowyn on our hands…" Eomer muttered to Theodred, making him snort with laughter.

"My youngest daughter is not here. She has recently been married. In fact, we just came back from her wedding."

"Congratulations!"

King Elondruil beamed.

"You all must be very tired from your journey. Let us get you settled," suggested Queen Cheydra. "Please follow me, Theoden."

"I'll show the two gentlemen to their quarters. And I'm sure Elena would be happy to show the lady to her chamber," Kort offered kindly.

"Oh, yes, of course." Elena replied, just noticing her dirty, ripped dress and disheveled appearance. "Follow us."

The three younger Rohirrics followed Kort and Elena.

"You two must be tired as well," Theodred stated.

"A little. The journey from Mirkwood is long," agreed Kort.

"I desperately wish to take a nap…" Elena murmured half to herself.

Kort laughed silently at his sister's blunt honesty.

"Let us not keep you," Eomer laughed. "Go on and rest."

"No, what sort of hostess would I be if I left my guests to fend for themselves while I selfishly took a nap?"

"One less grumpy, perhaps," answered Eowyn.

Elena laughed. "Too late! Here we are."

She stopped in front of a tall wooden door inlaid with gold.

"Good day, gentlemen. It was very nice to meet you—Theodred—Eomer," she nodded her head at each. "We will see you at supper."

Elena ushered Eowyn into the room and followed close behind.

"Your things will be taken up here shortly," Elena told her, bustling about the room, making it as cozy as possible. "If you need anything I'm right next door."

"Thank you."

"Well, off to take my nap. I'll be back and we can get ready for the feast together. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"Well…if it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could visit the stables? I would love to see that beautiful steed you rode on this afternoon."

Elena's eyes brightened and fatigue flew from her body at the mention of the stables. "Of course! I'll show you!"

"Oh—that isn't necessary. I can find the way myself."

"I insist."

"Your nap—"

But Elena was already off and running. Eowyn had to lift her skirts and sprint to catch up with her.

They reached the stables, and Elena showed Eowyn to her horse's stall.

"He reminds me of one of the Maeras of Rohan," said Eowyn as she stroked the golden coat.

"Your eyes are not cheated. Maera blood runs through his veins, though he has abided in Mirkwood all his life. He was a gift to me from Prince Thrandelis of Mirkwood, but I have taken care of him since he was a mere foal." Elena patted his head and the horse snorted with delight.

"What's his name?"

"Dauntless."

"How intimidating."

"Of course."

The two girls laughed.

"What is so funny?" inquired a voice from behind.

They turned around to find the three boys.

"Nothing," replied Elena as she stroked Dauntless. "Just complimenting my beautiful horse."

"That is one of the most stunning creatures I have ever beheld," said Eomer, lost in admiration. He glanced hopefully at Elena. "May I?"

Elena focused her keen eyes on Eomer and smiled to see the eager expression on his face. She nodded graciously. He approached the steed expertly and, for a man as strong and stern as Eomer, caressed him with a surprisingly gentle hand. The horse usually did not allow strangers to touch him, but he seemed to sense something reassuring and secure in the tall, firm man of Rohan. Elena noticed how bright and passionate his hazel eyes looked, as if he were in love. Any woman would have swooned if he gazed at her like he gazed at Dauntless. Elena grinned contentedly. Kort noticed her smile.

"You know, Eomer, my sister raised this horse since his birth. You please her very much in your admiration of him."

He answered courteously, "Then I shall admire him every day."

Elena laughed and said approvingly, "Thank you, but I daresay you only half wish to please me. Mostly you wish to ride my horse."

"Very clever! She has figured you out, dear cousin. You've guessed it exactly, Princess Elena." Theodred laughed heartily.

"I know no man more enamored with horses than Eomer," Eowyn agreed.

Theodred adding teasingly, "Perhaps that is because no woman will have him."

As they all laughed, Eomer rolled his eyes and threw his leather gloves playfully at Theodred.

"We had better get ready for supper," commented Theodred quickly, wanting to avoid even a good-natured wrestle with his cousin, for the fully-grown Eomer was as tall and strong as himself.

The group of young people and elves headed out the door and up the pathway leading to the palace. They split apart, the girls to their rooms and the boys to theirs, in order to get ready for the banquet.

***

"Here, let me help you," offered Elena, watching Eowyn struggle to tame her long blond hair.

She twisted the long strands skillfully, and pinned it up securely. Eowyn stared at her.

"Sometimes it's not so bad being womanly," Elena said, reading Eowyn's look. "At least your hair won't fly in your face anymore."

"That's true," she agreed. Eowyn never got along with those girly girls. While they were playing with dolls, she learned how to wield a sword. Girls rode in carriages to keep themselves nice and clean; Eowyn wore boots and rode horses, getting as muddy as possible. She watched Elena pinning up her own hair. She didn't strike Eowyn as the haughty, aristocratic type she despised, but they were not as alike as she had thought the first time they met. Elena turned to meet Eowyn's gaze.

"Ready?"

Eowyn cast her thoughts aside and nodded. "Let's go."

They walked into the banquet hall together when Tannai, Elena's eldest sister, accosted them.

"Ah, Lady Eowyn, I have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been, my dear?"

"At the stables with Lady Elena."

Tannai looked distastefully at her sister and took Eowyn's arm, leading her to the table. "I'm terribly sorry my inconsiderate sister dragged you to that smelly place."

"Oh no, I—"

"I will act the good hostess and entertain you tonight. Come have a seat by me."

Eowyn cast a withering glance at Elena, but there was nothing to be done. Once her sister got going, there was no stopping her. She also saw that Tannai's husband had trapped Eomer similarly.

"Feeling sorry for those two?" Kort asked knowingly, coming up behind her.

She nodded. "And yet, it's somewhat amusing too."

"Why? Because it's nice to see someone else suffer through it besides us?"

"Exactly."

They laughed and took their seats. King Elondruil gave an honorable toast welcoming the guests and the feast began. Elena looked at all the succulent food being passed around. Her mouth watered. But before she could eat anything, she saw her mother get up from the table. Playing the part of a good hostess, Queen Cheydra rose from the table and lifted a large jug of wine to pass out amongst the guests. Elena looked around the crowded room. The whole city had been invited to the banquet. It would take her mother all night to fill the goblets and mingle with everyone. She shot up from her seat and quickly accosted her mother.

"Here," she said, taking the jug from Queen Cheydra. "You go and eat, I'll fill the goblets."

"No Elena, it's all right. Sit down. I'll be fine."

"Mama, I ought to learn how to keep the traditions—especially if father insists on marrying me off—don't you think?"

Queen Cheydra laughed and patted her daughter gratefully. She sat down next to her husband as Elena hoisted the jar up and began to pour wine for the guests of honor. Then she flitted about the whole hall, filling cups and chatting merrily. Finally, everyone was served and Elena breathlessly took her seat. She began to eat her cold dinner, but a goblet was held up, waiting to be refilled. Elena sighed and got up.

"My poor sister," Kort whispered to Theodred. "She has no idea what she's got herself into."

"She bears the burden well," Theodred commented. "Or at least, she does not show it."

Eomer was bored. He nearly fell asleep listening to Prince Cadmiel drone on and on about…well, he wasn't quite sure about what. He looked over at Eowyn. By her glazed look, he knew she was just as bored as he was. He turned his wandering attention onto the crowd. His eyes landed on Elena mingling like a good hostess. She caught his glance, and he lifted his cup. She walked over to him.

"Thirsty?"

"No, not particularly."

She laughed wearily.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Her stomach growled in response, but she said graciously, "It's all part of the job."

"Elena, you are interrupting our conversation," complained Cadmiel irritably.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you two talk." She smirked mischievously at Eomer.

He shot her a look of distress, but she was already gone, pouring wine for her people.

Fortunately for Eomer, the banquet wound down shortly after. King Elondruil soon dismissed the guests and showed them to the door.

The guests of honor stood up as well to retire to their chambers. Finally relieved of Cadmiel and Tannai, Eomer and Eowyn rushed to join Theodred and Kort.

"That was the longest night of my life," Eomer groaned, exhausted.

Kort laughed merrily. "Be glad it was only one night. I've lived with that all my life."

Eowyn looked at him with deep sympathy in her eyes. He noticed her gaze and said reassuringly, "At least you had an easier night that Elena did."

Eomer noticed her untouched plate of food, now stone cold, still lying on the table.

"She must be famished," commented Theodred sadly.

They stood chatting for some time, but weariness overpowered them and the conversation soon dispersed. Everyone headed to his or her chamber, but Eomer stayed behind, staring thoughtfully at the cold plate of food. Then, instead of going to bed, he crossed the hall and went down the stairs that led to the kitchens.

"My lord! What are you doing down here?" cried an astonished young maidservant, catching sight of him from behind a mound of dirty plates.

"I was just wondering if you had any leftover food I could have?" he inquired, looking around the large kitchen.

"Was there not enough to eat, my lord?" she asked, alarmed.

"No, no. There was plenty. And all very delicious," he reassured her hastily. "But the princess was not able to enjoy any of it. I thought I might bring her something to eat."

"Princess Elena?"

He nodded.

The girl's meek and servile expression softened into a warm smile.

"Yes," she said, her tense voice relaxing. " I saw her take her mother's place as hostess tonight."

"I'm afraid it wore her out."

"Well, all the food from the feast is gone, but I shouldn't mind whipping something up for her right now. She's done so much for me. This is the least I could do," she said, thinking of her kind benefactress.

"That would be wonderful of you," smiled Eomer.

The girl blushed and went to work. She bustled nimbly around the kitchen, making delicious food magically appear. Feeling useless just standing there watching the girl cook, Eomer looked around and caught sight of a great stack of plates waiting to be washed. He rolled up his sleeves and began to soap the dishes.

"So," he asked the maidservant sociably, "what has Elena done for you to merit such loyalty?"

Without ever looking away from her work, she told Eomer about the death of her father and mother when she was only a child.

"They were ambushed—by orcs," she said quietly.

Eomer dropped the plate he was washing. Even after all these years, he was still grieving. His throat went dry and he gripped the basin tightly, as if to hold himself up.

"Anyway, I had to take care of my brother and sister," she continued. "It was just—too much for me to handle."

"What did you do?" Eomer asked when he had found his voice again.

"I stole food and money," she replied embarrassedly. "Of course I got caught. But my lady Elena happened to be there. She listened to my story and wanted to help. Now my brother is in the King's Guard, my sister is a lady-in-waiting and I am a maidservant. We have food, shelter, and some money. What more could I ask for?"

"Why aren't you a lady-in-waiting as well?" Eomer asked, indignantly scrubbing a plate. He thought a girl who had lost her parents deserved more sympathy.

"Oh, I was offered that, but I wouldn't accept it. I deserved consequences for my actions," she replied judiciously. "The food is ready now."

She put it on a tray and handed it to Eomer.

"Thank you," he said, meaning for more than just the food.

She blushed as his warm, understanding eyes rested on her for a second. Then he took the tray and climbed the stairs. The young maidservant returned to her pile of dirty dishes, but found only a neat stack of clean plates.

'How kind he was to wash these for me,' she thought to herself. 'What a pair the Princess and Third Marshal would make. How happy and prosperous our people would be with those two ruling the kingdom.

***

Eomer was surprised to hear about the kindness of Elena. Most of the princesses he knew were stuck-up, self-centered, spoiled brats who were only good for pulling pranks on. He was looking forward to hearing more about Elena and her good deeds. He reached her chamber and knocked on the door.

"Go away please. Elena's tired," a deep voice commanded.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just throw away this big delicious plate of food," he retorted innocently.

He heard some crashing and a loud thump. Then the door opened.

"Food!" moaned Elena longingly, inhaling the delightful aroma. She grabbed Eomer by the tunic and pulled him into the room. The food was snatched from his hands and devoured immediately.

"Sorry," apologized Kort, "I didn't want anyone disturbing Elena."

"But you are always welcome when bearing food," Elena added thickly, her mouth full of chicken.

"I'll remember that," Eomer nodded, reaching for a piece of bread and getting his hand slapped away by Elena.

"I believe the bearer is allowed to have some," he stated and seized the roll before Elena could stop him.

"Give it back!" she cried playfully, grabbing at the bread.

Eomer raised it high in the air. He laughed as she jumped and leapt for the food in his hand that was just out of her reach.

"Settle down children," Kort said in a schoolteacher tone.

Elena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature."

"Hunger causes brain deficiency."

"Well, that explains a lot."

She threw some grapes halfheartedly at her brother in lazy retaliation. He picked them up and ate them.

"You can sit down you know," Elena teased, noticing Eomer standing stiffly by her bed. "I may be strange, but I'm not contagious."

"No need for propriety in our house," Kort joked lightly, sensing Eomer's embarrassment as he sat tentatively on the bed next to Kort. "We consider guests as family."

"That is a pleasant change."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" cried Elena, feeling much nicer after eating.

Theodred and Eowyn popped in.

"What's going on?" Eowyn asked, looking about the room.

"They've had a party without us," Theodred exclaimed. "I'm very offended."

"Will some food pacify you?" asked Kort, throwing him some bread.

"It always does." He sat down near the fireplace. "Come Eowyn, have a seat."

But she was too interested in the decorations on the walls.

"These swords," she breathed, "they're magnificent."

"Why, thank you. A craftswoman always likes to hear praise of her work. Much obliged." Elena said, carefully pulling the sword off the wall and handing it to Eowyn.

"_You_ made these?"

"Why does she sound so surprised?" she asked Eomer, who was sitting nearby.

"Forgive me—I thought—" she blustered, embarrassed.

"I know what you thought," Elena replied quietly so that only Eowyn could hear. " But is it so impossible for a female to enjoy both feminine _and _masculine things?"

Eowyn looked uncertainly into her eyes.

"It's okay to be a woman. We're not all helpless you know," Elena smiled mildly.

Eowyn looked down at the finely crafted sword, her eyes contemplative and puzzled.

"All the food is gone," called Theodred from his place by the fire. "Time to go. Goodnight to you all!"

"Its pretty late, I'm off to bed as well," Kort said as he kissed his sister goodnight. "Don't stay up much longer. Get some sleep."

They left the room.

"Kort is an excellent older brother to you, is he not?" asked Eowyn after a moment of silence.

Elena smiled. "Yes he is. And I daresay Eomer is as well."

"Little sisters are a pain, but I do hope I am a good brother," Eomer replied.

Eowyn punched his shoulder playfully and laid her head complacently in his lap. She yawned widely.

"So how did you come by all this food? Kort said there was none left."

"He was right," explained Eomer, "but I went down to the kitchens and a kind maidservant most willingly prepared some for me to bring to you."

"Oh, you must mean Brynn. That sounds just like her."

"You would know her best."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

Her smile made him forget his next words.

"She is a good sort of girl," Elena continued.

"Yes, she told me her story. And of your kindness."

Elena blushed. "Really, it was nothing."

"It was everything to her."

"She deserved a second chance," Elena replied quietly, throwing breadcrumbs listlessly into the fire.

"How could you tell? What if she had deceived you?" asked Eomer, very interested in her answer.

"It's happened before, but I don't care. If a person's heart is wicked enough to trick me, then that person needs all the love and kindness I can give. Hardly do I ever turn anyone down."

"That could be very foolish."

"Yes, some have called me so, but I pity those who do because their minds are on the worldly and material. There are more important things."

Eomer watched her eyes dance in the firelight. "You are wiser than you look."

Elena laughed. "I'm not sure whether to take offense at an insult or thank you heartily for a compliment,"

"Little bit of both, I suppose," Eomer admitted, smiling. "You are an astonishing person. It is a wonder how different your behavior can be."

"I act like a child because I am. I refuse to grow up before my time. What's the use? I've got an eternity to act mature."

"Well said," Eomer agreed.

Elena looked down at Eowyn, fast asleep on her brother's lap. Eomer followed her gaze.

"She's a handful, that one," he said, tenderly stroking her hair. "I thank you for your good advice to her."

"She will understand in time," Elena said wisely.

"We have had difficult lives. And at times, extremely hard to bear," he said quietly. "I've tried my best to be there for my sister. She needs me, but I fear I am not enough."

"You are enough," soothed Elena. "She loves you dearly."

"She has been surrounded by men all her life when what she needed most was a mother."

"She had not one?"

"Not for long."

"Then…neither did you…?"

Eomer stared long into the fire.

"You are very easy to talk to," he said at length. "I wished to know you better, and now I think I have."

"Really?" Elena smiled. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think we shall certainly be good friends."

"I'm glad."

They sat silently watching the fire until Eomer said calmly, "It's late. We better get some sleep."

"No need to wake Eowyn up. She can sleep here tonight."

"That's alright. I'll take her." And with care and gentleness that showed it was not his first time, he lifted her into his arms without waking her up, and laid her head softly on his shoulder. Elena opened the door for him.

"Thanks for the food," she said gratefully.

"Thanks for listening." He looked earnestly down at her with his expressive hazel eyes. "Good night."

"Good night."

Elena shut the door and sat down by the fire, munching on whatever food was left. She thought about her conversation with Eomer. He seemed surprisingly wise for his nineteen years of age. She was impressed by his affection for his sister—it reminded her of Kort. She smiled and felt satisfied with the day's events.

***

The first rays of light fell upon a golden head of tousled hair. Eomer groaned as the bright sunlight stung his eyes. He lifted himself groggily from the bed. The fire had died during the night, leaving the room dank and cold. Eomer shivered and hastened to cover his bare chest. He found a tunic and shoved it on over his head as he looked out the window. His quick eyes caught sight of a thin, lone figure gliding stealthily about the grounds. He immediately recognized who it was. A wicked grin spread across his face. He raced from his room, intent upon catching the figure. He easily caught up to his target, but decided to see where it was going. The figure, hiding behind trees and jumping at every noise, wended its way to the stables. Eomer smiled and shook his head. "I should have known."

Elena entered the stable and slipped the hood of her cloak off her head.

"Dauntless," she called.

The horse's ears perked up when he heard her sweet elven voice. He snorted happily as she stroked his ears and neck.

"How's my big boy doing today?" she cooed, feeding Dauntless an apple.

"Fine, thanks. And yourself?" an amused voice answered her.

Elena whipped her head around in astonishment, looking wildly for the intruder.

"Eomer!" she cried, smacking him in the arm. "You scared me half to death!"

"You were the one sneaking about the grounds," he retorted.

"My mother dislikes it when I come down here. She thinks I spend too much time in the stables with Dauntless, but _he _doesn't seem to think so," Elena replied, pointing at Dauntless as he nuzzled her back. "And I never can bear to disappoint him."

"He does seem very wheedlesome," laughed Eomer.

"He is," she replied, rubbing his neck lovingly.

"He's almost as beautiful as my own horse, Firefoot."

"Almost?" inquired Elena hotly.

Eomer realized that he had slighted her horse, and laughed apologetically. "To each his own, I guess."

She accepted his apology with a smile. "Firefoot is a Maera as well, I presume."

"Of course," Eomer replied, puffing out his chest with pride. "The smartest and fastest horse in all of Rohan."

Elena laughed aloud. "I believe it."

"Once, during a particularly brutal battle with a group of orcs, I was thrown off my horse. The orcs surrounded me, and I was sure I would die. But a man of Rohan never surrenders. I raised my sword, intent on killing as many orcs as I could before I fell. But then—out of nowhere—Firefoot comes hurtling toward me, rearing and trampling orcs as he came. They scattered, and I was able to mount Firefoot and chase the rest of the orcs away. There is no doubt in my mind—he saved me that day. I owe Firefoot my life…." He moved closer to Dauntless, stroking him softly. That passionate look flickered in his eyes again, "I don't quite know why, but Dauntless reminds me so much of him. Only, Firefoot has a dappled gray coat."

The horse whinnied with pleasure. Elena gazed at Eomer. She seemed to be studying him intently.

"Firefoot must love you very much to risk his life like that. You must be a good master."

"I hope so. We've been together since we were both wild young foals."

Elena's eyes brightened as a brilliant idea suddenly hit her. "Want to go for a ride?"

Eomer turned his head toward her and caught the inviting smile that lit her face. "All right."

Elena managed to find Eomer an old, dusty saddle to use, and they were soon off, trotting down one of the numerous forest paths of Cais Emyrith. The sun shone brightly through the leaves and danced upon the dirt road as the trees swayed in the wind. Conversation flowed easily between the two horse-lovers and laughter filled the quiet air. Naturally, in the course of time, a race was proposed. If anyone in the palace had chanced to glance out the window, he would have seen two undistinguishable streaks of color blazing through the forest. Elena won. Eomer immediately said he would have won if he had been riding Firefoot, which of course spawned another future race to be held at Edoras. After they were too sore to ride anymore, they led the horses to the river for a drink and sat down under the shade of a tall willow tree.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Eomer, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Shoot," replied Elena, eyes closed and back relaxed against the tree.

'What is it like…to be immortal?"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Elves aren't immortal. An arrow can pierce me just as it pierces you."

"You know what I mean," he said, chuckling at his mistake.

"I don't know. Everything is slower. You learn patience being an elf. I suppose I see much more than Men, but I don't believe that makes me wiser than them."

"I guess what makes you wise is what you do with the knowledge of what you've seen."

"Exactly," she said, astonished by his perceptiveness.

"Can I ask you something else?"

She laughed and consented. "What else would you like to know?"

"Is it true you turned down 10 suitors in the past year alone?"

Elena threw her head back in merry laughter and clapped her hands appreciatively. "I didn't realize how widely the rumors had spread," she said, still laughing.

"Is it true?" Eomer smirked as if he already knew the answer.

Elena pondered her answer for a while. "Yes, and no."

Eomer was taken aback. "How can it be both?" he asked with a quizzical smile.

"It was only 7 suitors…and it took two years to get rid of them all."

This time it was Eomer who roared with laughter.

"You laugh at me now, but if you had seen those men…." And she mimicked them all for Eomer. He was gasping for breath by the time she had finished her imitations.

"What is going on here? Elena, are you trying to kill my brother?" Eowyn stood before them hands on her hips and a wide smile on her face.

Eomer shook his head as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"See, he's perfectly fine," stated Elena, patting his shoulder.

"Well, I've been looking for you everywhere. It's nearly time for lunch."

"We've been out here that long?" asked an astonished Eomer.

Eowyn nodded. They hurriedly got the horses and headed back to the castle. They left Eowyn at the stable, promising to come straight to lunch after putting the horses away.

"I haven't had such fun in a long time," commented Elena, as she groomed Dauntless.

"Well, I'm glad I could amuse you for a while, my lady," grinned Eomer, his eyes twinkling.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the stables. He grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. And they laughed all the way up to the palace.

***

"So," Eowyn started slyly, drawing her sword. "What were you and my brother doing yesterday?"

Elena let the arrow fly from her bow, and it hit the bulls-eye with a pang.

"We went riding," she answered easily, stringing another arrow.

"Is that all?" Eowyn pressed. "Did you two talk?"

"Of course we talked," said Elena, clearly puzzled at the interrogation. She shot another arrow, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Nothing. No reason," Eowyn sighed and gave up. "When will your brother be here?"

"Soon," Elena replied, eyeing her shredded target carefully.

Just as her arrow struck the bulls-eye, the clattering of hooves made the two girls turn their heads. Kort, riding on his white stallion, Arminas, galloped through the gates. His black hair was loosely tied back, and he wore light brown riding pants, broad leather boots, and a sheer, dark-blue tunic. At his belt hung a sword and sheath.

"Are you ready, Lady Eowyn?" he asked, unsheathing the sword and rolling up his sleeves.

"I'm always ready," she answered, sword poised in the air.

His laughter rang melodiously through the air. "That's a good answer."

"Well, since you both don't need _me_ around, I think I'll just go down to the stables…" murmured Elena smoothly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell mother," Kort answered, rolling his eyes at his sister.

She broke into a giddy smile and swiftly kissed her brother in gratitude before sprinting away to the stables. He watched her go with brotherly affection, turning back to Eowyn when Elena was out of sight.

"Let's begin shall we?"

The rest of Eowyn's day was spent training and fighting to her heart's content. After sparring with Kort several times, the other elven soldiers wanted to try their hand against the Rohirric maiden, who proved eager to learn and quick with a sword—a lethal combination. Even Theodred thought he might try a tussle with his little cousin. Occasionally Eowyn won, but mostly she was humbled by the expertise of the soldiers. At the end of the day, she felt hot, sweaty, and dejected. Kort had stayed all day to watch her improvement.

"You did wonderfully—much better than I expected," Kort praised her as she put her sword away for the day.

"Nearly flattened me with that side blow, if I hadn't jumped out of the way just in the nick of time," Theodred said soothingly.

Eowyn smiled at their attempts to cheer her up. "Thanks, I realize that I'm just beginning, but the more I practice the better I'll be!" And a new fire rose in her eyes.

"That's the spirit," cried Eomer, jogging up to them. "What are we talking about?"

"Eowyn's training, which I must say is coming along finely," explained Kort.

"Don't even bother, Eomer. I know what you're going to say, and it won't work," Eowyn said heatedly.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I stopped trying to dissuade you a long time ago," relented Eomer.

She watched her brother suspiciously.

"What's that look for?" he exclaimed. "I mean it! Granted, I detest the idea of my darling little sister getting hurt, but it's your choice to learn so I won't say a word against it."

Eowyn broke into a smile that lit up her golden face. She threw her arms around her brother's neck. "You can't take that back now."

And the group entered the castle with a laugh.

***

The days grew long and hot as the summer progressed. On one particularly sweltering day at the very height of summer, Elena, Eowyn, and the ladies-in-waiting sat in Elena's unbearably humid chambers. Everyone was too hot and bothered to go out. They had spent the entire morning lounging lazily inside the palace.

"It has never been this hot before," grumbled a lady-in-waiting.

"It is the smoke blowing from Isengard that intensifies this heat," Elena explained, sticking her head out the window and fanning herself with the hem of her thin dress. Her amethyst eyes clouded over as she watched the black smoke of Isengard rise across the horizon.

"Well, we need to do something about it. I'm sweating like crazy," complained Eowyn, falling languidly into a chair.

Elena's eyes roamed over the entire kingdom, searching desperately for a way to relieve them from the blistering heat. She was just about to turn despondently away from the window when something caught her attention.

"I've got an idea," she murmured, a spark of fun igniting in her eye.

She turned away from the window, found her floppy straw hat, and rushed out the door shouting for the others to come with her. The ladies sat still for a moment, puzzled and wondering whether or not to go. They decided following Elena could not be worse than sitting in this room, melting, so they got up and followed her out.

She led them through the forest along a path with very little shade.

"Just a bit farther," she said encouragingly when she saw the tired, red faces behind her.

"Where are we going?" asked Eowyn, who was not as red or cross as the others, but actually enjoying the hike. Sitting still all day did not suit her.

"You'll see," was the cryptic answer she got.

They walked for a while longer. When the patience of the whole party was just about to give out, they turned a bend and a wonderful sight met their weary eyes. The banks of a crisp, cold blue river called out to the tired girls with its light waves. With no regard to their clothes, they jumped into the deliciously refreshing water and sighed in content. The chilly water was just right for cooling down their feverishly warm skin. The other girls swam and splashed each other, but Elena floated along peacefully on her back, eyes closed. She wanted to float forever—down the river and into the sea…floating…all the way to the Grey Havens. She smiled and extended her arms over her head. She felt flecks of water hit her face. She hoped it was rain, There had not been rain in a long time. It hit her again, but this time harder and faster. The water rushed up her nose and forced her to get to her feet. There was a bunch of giggling, and Elena realized that the rain had actually been Eowyn splashing her. She retaliated, getting Eowyn right in the face with a stream of hard hit water. She shrieked and a full-out water battle began. The other girls joined in, and the only sounds that could be heard for a while were splashing water, shrieking, and wild laughter. When they became tired, a truce was called, and the girls fell back to drifting serenely in the water and chatting. Eowyn had gotten out of the river and decided to let the sun dry her off as she lay cozily on a warm rock. Some ladies-in-waiting sat near her, talking. Others continued to splash or swim. Elena stood half in and half out of the water. She bent her head down and dipped her long, black hair into the river to cool her head. The thick strands covered her face and she could not see anything. She closed her eyes and felt the water lick her forehead. Then she heard many shrieks of terror. She threw her head back, spraying water everywhere, and looked around quickly for any signs of danger. When she saw who the intruders of their paradise were, she broke into a wide smile. The others quickly dove for cover, hiding their shy, blushing faces.

"Oh, come girls. It's just some boys," she laughed, kidding them.

They still refused to come out and greet the newcomers, so Elena ran toward them by herself, splashing water as she went.

"What? It's Elena!" she heard her brother cry in surprise.

Kort, Eomer, and Theodred stood dumbfounded on the bank of the river, staring as Elena waded toward them. Eomer very much wanted to laugh as he watched her clumsy struggle out of the river. She was sopping wet, and her dress clung to the curves of her body. As she reached the shore, Kort immediately took off his cloak and threw it over his little sister. While all this went on, Eowyn had snuck up on them, and jumped on Eomer's back. He groaned as her unexpected weight came down upon him.

"What are you ladies doing out here?" asked Eomer sharply, rubbing his sore back.

"It was deathly hot in the palace, so we decided to cool down in the river," Elena replied, drying her hair with her brother's cloak.

"It does look inviting," sighed Kort. "We've been hunting all day."

"Why are the other ladies hiding from us?" blurted Theodred, catching one girl spying on them from behind a rock. "Come on out and say hello! Don't be shy!" he called out to them.

They giggled and tittered.

"Theodred…stop that," Eowyn chastised, rolling her eyes.

"Just being friendly."

They all laughed.

"Well now that you've officially spoiled the party and scared away my ladies-in-waiting, why don't you all go on back to the castle?" said Elena when all was quiet.

"That's a good idea. It's nearly time for supper, anyway."

"Come, girls. Time to go," Elena cried, and the girls scurried out of the water.

Eomer noticed Elena wasn't moving. "What about you?"

"I think I'll stay for a bit longer," she said, watching the river.

" Don't stay too long—you'll catch a cold," Kort reminded her.

"Yes father," Elena teased.

He tweaked a lock of her wet hair. "I mean it."

"I know."

The group turned to leave, and Elena waved goodbye to them. As they walked away, Eomer turned his head to catch one last glimpse of the river…what he saw was much more beautiful—Elena, with her elven grace and beauty, twirling in the water, the dying sunlight making her smooth face glow gold. Arms spread wide, fingers caressing the air, eyes closed, smiling as if nothing existed in the world but herself and the water surrounding her.

***

In the few months that were passed in Cais Emyrith, the five young people grew to know each other very intimately.

They all became very close friends. The trip back to Edoras kept getting pushed farther and farther back. Though loathe to leave, a date had to be set. Theoden could be away from his kingdom for only so long.

"Well, if you insist on leaving so soon it is only proper that we have one last going-away celebration for you!" cried King Elondruil when he heard the news.

"All right," Theoden consented. "But I really must go soon."

"Then the banquet will be tomorrow night!" cried King Elondruil, already planning the feast in his mind.

He was soon off, giving the servants orders.

***

It was morning. Eomer woke up refreshed and energized. No one was up yet—not even the servants, so he decided to take a serene walk before breakfast. It was their last day at Cais Emyrith. They would leave tomorrow morning after the banquet. He had really enjoyed his time here. He had not expected to make friends, but that is exactly what happened. Kort and Elena were really good people. He knew Eoywn had a wonderful time. She spent nearly every day riding and sword fighting to her heart's content. He laughed silently at the over-indulgence his sister had experienced ever since she arrived. At home, she had to attend to her studies and not always go gallivanting with her brother. He sat on the bed, pulled on his boots, and promised himself he'd stop indulging her as soon as they got back to Edoras. It was his duty to protect her after all. She was his baby sister. He just did not have the heart to chastise her here. He slipped on his coat and walked out the door. He would let nature soothe his churning mind while he forgot about responsibilities for a while. The air outside cleansed his lungs as he took a large brisk breath. He decided to walk along a trail that Elena had recommended. She said it had particularly lovely trees. He ambled slowly down the winding path, hands in his pockets, admiring the scenery about him. Cais Emyrith really was a splendid place. Not as elegant or refined as other elven civilizations, but still noble and dignified. There was a really human quality to their way of life. Perhaps that was why they got along so well with Minas Tirith and Rohan. Rohan—he missed it. Somehow, being in this wonderful place made him miss his own home. He ached to be home. With these thoughts in his head, he turned the bend and nearly laughed at the sight in front of him. On the beach of a wide riverbank, Elena stood panting and looking flustered. She had an easel under one arm and canvasses under the other. Bottles of paint surrounded her like bees to honey. She wore a tattered dress that was a mess of mismatched colors. Eomer realized it was paint all over her dress. Her hair was swept to the side in a loose braid. She kept pushing back her hair as she tried to juggle all her things. Her face was red with frustrated determination. Eomer thought he better help her before she popped a vein.

"You're always up early. A man can't get any peace and quiet around here."

She swung around, her easel and canvas clattering together as she did. He quickly took the easel from her.

"Thank you," she said after she had caught her breath.

"You are most welcome," replied Eomer graciously. "I didn't know you painted."

"It's too beautiful not to paint," she said, pointing at the sunrise.

He looked at the reds, oranges, and purples that coated the sky. "Your right. But I don't think I could ever capture such beauty on a canvas."

"I can't help but try."

He smiled. "Mind if I watch you?"

"A little bit," she answered shyly.

"Alright," he said thoughtfully. "Why don't I finish my walk and I'll be back to see your finished painting?"

"Okay," she agreed readily.

He continued down the path, only looking back once to see Elena. He smiled wryly as he watched her set the easel up—canvas in hand, brushes in her hair. He walked forward and soaked in the natural beauty around him. He wished Firefoot were here. Eomer would have loved riding the gorgeous paths of Cais Emyrith with him. He walked into a clearing and sat in the tall golden grass. He had not felt so relaxed or happy in a long time. He lay back and closed his eyes, listening to the wind blowing through the grass….A curl of golden hair blew into his face and awoke him. His eyes opened slowly as he swiped the strands away. The sun beat down, and he squinted at its brilliance. He must have been gone for hours. He sat up and sighed, reluctant to leave the splendor of nature. But he remembered Elena's painting and forced himself to get up. The walk back was less enjoyable. The morning chill had gone and been replaced by sweltering afternoon heat. He perked up as he spotted Elena, curious to see the painting.

"How is the artist doing? Completed another masterpiece yet?"

She did not look up, but smiled at her painting.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself."

Her hands were covered in paint and smear marks on her face foretold of her laborious pains, but she looked happy and flushed as he approached for a look.

"This…this is wonderful," he murmured, captivated by her work.

"Don't sound so surprised," she laughed, wiping her hands on her dress.

"I never knew you were so talented."

"I've had many years of grueling practice," she replied. "Besides, its not so hard."

"I could never paint."

"I can teach you how."

"Oh, no."

"Oh yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"Are you afraid?"

"NO."

"Then…" she pulled out a new canvas and set it on the easel. "Paint."

He looked at the canvas blankly. "What do I paint?"

"Whatever you feel like."

He thought for a moment, then—

"Ugh! What are you doing?"

Eomer had dipped his entire right hand in green paint. He grinned. "Painting what I feel like."

He slapped his hand on the canvas. Elena for a moment was still dumb with shock, but then burst out in hysterical laughter. When she had regained most of her composure, he had already painted a crude looking tree and what Elena thought looked like a cow.

"This is actually really fun," he cried. "Try it!"

Elena, still laughing, dipped her index finger in some yellow paint and drew the sun on Eomer's canvas.

"This _is_ fun," she chuckled, moderately surprised. "I think I'll try a flower next."

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon trying to see what else they could paint with their fingers.

"See?" Elena said as she drew a stable with horses in it. "You can paint—even if it is a bit primitive and crude. "

The next thing she knew was the sticky feeling of paint on her face. She looked at Eomer in utter shock and surprise. He had a huge grin on his face that turned into loud roars of laughter as he saw the comical expression plastered on Elena's stunned face. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt, and he staggered to the ground. As he sat there chortling hysterically, Elena stealthily dipped both her hands into the blue paint. Eomer's eyes popped open as he felt the sticky sting of a slap on both his cheeks. Elena came into view, eyes shining with revenge and laughter. Her hands were covered in blue paint and her face in green. She backed away from him, fearing retaliation.

"Oh, you better run away," he murmured in a deadly calm voice, eyes twinkling with mischief.

He jumped up from the ground, smeared his hand in more paint, and started toward Elena.

"Stop!" she cried, brandishing a paint-soaked brush.

They froze.

"Now what?" he asked, still frozen.

She didn't answer. He eyed her warily and decided to risk it. He pounced at her and a full out paint war began. By the time Kort, Eowyn, and Theodred found them, they were unrecognizable as people.

"What on middle-earth are you two doing?" cried Theodred.

They looked guiltily at the others.

"Painting?"

Eowyn burst out laughing. Kort smiled reluctantly, and Theodred just shook his head.

"You look ridiculous!" Eowyn commented after she caught her breath.

"Really?" Eomer replied, stepping closer to his sister. "That is so kind of you to say."

And before she could move away, he had wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Aaauuugh!" she shrieked, trying desperately to wriggle out of his grasp.

"It's best not to struggle," Elena commented wisely.

She jumped on Kort's back and gave him a big sticky kiss on the cheek.

"I knew that was coming," sighed Kort resignedly.

"Haha! I have no siblings to jump on me," stated Theodred triumphantly.

The other four glanced at each other and then simultaneously dog-piled Theodred. After they had disentangled themselves, the five of them lay on the grass covered in paint and feeling very relaxed.

"How did this insanity begin anyway?" asked Theodred.

Elena and Eomer tilted their heads to look at each other. "Don't ask."

Theodred shrugged. "Fair enough."

"We need to get cleaned up," reasoned Eowyn.

"Eomer and I were about to go clean up in the river before you all interrupted us and made an even bigger mess," Elena offered, staring at the pink-stained grass beneath her.

"Perfect," complimented Kort. "Let's go in."

He walked toward the water and the others followed him.

The water was cool, and the gentle current quickly washed away the sticky paint.

"We better get back inside and get ready for the feast," said Elena, washing the last flakes of paint from her cheeks.

"Oh yes," replied Eowyn distractedly. "The feast."

"It seems like just yesterday we arrived," Eomer said quietly.

"Yes, you're right," commented Kort. "Time seems to have flown right by these past few months."

"I wish you could have stayed longer," signed Elena, pressing Eowyn's hand warmly. "We were all just getting to know each other."

"Father can't possible be away from Rohan for much longer," stated Theodred regretfully. "Why don't you both come visit us? I'm sure my father would be happy to have you at Meduseld."

Elena looked at Kort. He shrugged, but looked pleased at the prospect.

"I'm sure father would not object," murmured Elena thoughtfully.

"If it isn't too much trouble for you—" started Kort.

"Oh, no trouble at all!" cried Theodred.

"—and if our father consents, I don't see why not," he finished.

Elena beamed. The five friends when to the banquet feeling much more optimistic of the future.


End file.
